


I will save you, Y/n.

by Aherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Coma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aherie/pseuds/Aherie
Summary: you were injured in the battle.
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	I will save you, Y/n.

"Obaa-san!" Sasori cried out, pushing between men who were your guards. "Obaa-san, what have happened with Y/n-chan?"

You were lying on the pallet, coughing hard. Tears of pain rolled down your cheeks as your hand squeezed Chiyo's sleeve because of paroxysms. Woman tried to heal you, but toxin was too strong. She growled quietly from anger and desperation. They have already lost Sasori's parents, so how she couldn't let death take you! Because you may continued as them, die after battle.

Suddenly, you met Sasori's gaze. He was near yourself and held your hand, gently caressing it with trembling fingers.

"Y/n-chan, please, don't leave me..." Boy whined pathetically, shutting his eyes in impossibility to watch your torture. 

Chiyo sighed heavily, giving guards some gestures. They nodded and dragged Sasori from you. 

"I will save you, Y/n-chan!" He was kicking and crying when your lips cursed in the last weak smile. After that you have lost consciousness.

***

Chiyo has made the most impossible thing-she saved your life, but price for your every breathing was too high. Your body became feeble, and you were forced to forget about shinobi's career forever. Toxin hadn't destroyed only your chakra channels-Chiyo thought that it was the reason why you were still alive.

However, Sasori didn't leave you and always took care of you. His own body was weak too, but anyway, Sasori often took you in his workshop, dragging you there on his own spine, and has showed you new marionettes as you were telling him about art. You couldn't create something because weakness, but you were still able to understand grace and beauty of it. Sasori appreciated this. Your courage has been the most important motivate for him.

One day you had walked too much. Everyone was shocked, because before this you couldn't move more then few meters without help. Chiyo and Sasori have spent all evening with you. Woman talked about quick recovery and possiblity for you to become a strong shinobi again. You were smiling on this and squeezed Sasori's hand tighter. Boy didn't say anything. He was too happy to see your wide smile again. 

It was a trap. 

At night you have lapsed into coma.

Sasori waited. Day, two, three, week...Chiyo tried to cheer him up, seeing in his features expression of pain and desperation like he had after his parents death. 

Now he hadn't reason to stay in Sunagakure anymore.

***

Darkness fettered your mind as something else captured all your limbs. Your body was felt strange, you couldn't feel...Anything. No pain, no fatigue, nothing. Limbs were yours and unfamiliar at once.

You slowly opened your eyes, getting used to new sensations. Your throat felt wrong too, you couldn't say anything, like your tongue was replaced. Eyes didn't move correctly too, movements were slow and vision was blurry.

"Oh, Y/n-san, you're already awake." 

This voice. You knew, whose it was...

Blurry Sasori's figure approached you. He was still young. You smiled happily, sighing in relief.

"It's a heaven." So, now you understood why your body felt so strange. 

Suddenly you gasped in shock. Was Sasori dead too? You flinched and tensed whole body to stand, up but strong hand held you on the place.

"Sa-sasori..." Words came from your mouth with difficulties and strange wood creak. "Sasori...Are you dead too?" You looked at his tired face.

He raised an eyebrow, but then realized, why you have made such odd conclusions.

"No. We are both alive, but I must give you any advice-don't rise. Your body control isn't very well yet, I guess." Man looked over veil that was covering you from neck to toes. "Glottis should be intangible..." He mumbled and went to your legs. "Do you feel any limb?" His hazel eyes looked at you with impatience.

"Um..." Words sounded unnatural, like music from old record. "I feel whole body, but it's weird. I think it's normal appearance after coma." Sasori let out a heavy sigh as his hand gently moved strand of h/c hair from your face, but you haven't felt it.

"Y/n, I don't like to make people wait, so..." Man hissed in annoyance. "No. You better look at this by yourself." Sasori wrapped arm around your frame, holding your back, and raised up your torso. You couldn't move by yourself, but your spine frozen up, like marionette's.

Sasori gave you a weak smile and yanked a veil, revealing your new body.

You were shocked, lips opened in silent cry. 

"What...What have happened..." You muttered to oneself. Sasori tchicked, looking at your reckless expression. 

"I have made a new body for you. I have the same, so don't worry about functioning." Man pointed on his joints, revealing it from clothes, then he returned his gaze on you. "I have promised that I will save you, Y/n-san."

**Author's Note:**

> on my tumblr you will find some headcanons for this work in which reader will join akatsuki so welcome♡
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bee-with-yogurt


End file.
